1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a device for presenting information about an article of manufacture, and more particularly relate to devices and methods for presenting information about an article of footwear to a customer.
2. Background Art
Modern footwear and apparel include unique features, including uppers, soles, colors, materials, and the like, that may be influential in why a consumer chooses to purchase a particular item. In order to maximize sales, manufacturers and retailers must capture the attention of potential customers. One way of capturing their attention is by presenting information about the article's unique features. What is needed, therefore, is an improved device and method for presenting particular information to a consumer of an article of manufacture, such as, footwear.